Baby Baby
by Adienna
Summary: Seattle Grace was not where Lexie Grey wanted to be. But it was where she was so she just had to make the most of it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A shrill ringing woke Lexie after what felt like ten minutes sleep. In reality, she'd had about five-ish hours sleep between night time feedings. Four o' clock might seem like a little bit early to be getting up for work at six o' clock but Lexie knew from experience that by the time she'd had a shower and dressed. Noah and Jessy would be awake and screaming for food, changing and mommy and today on her first day of internship at Seattle Grace was not a day to be late.

The shrill ringing once again brought her eyes to the clock which now said 4.05. Ten minutes to shower and change and start on the morning routine. The last month was hectic, moving from Boston to Seattle was hard on it's own but with twin two month old babies it was absolute hell.

As Lexie showered she thought about the last six months. Six months ago Alexandra Grey was the oldest daughter of Thatcher and Susan Grey, big sister to Molly, aunt to Laura, attending Harvard Med with an internship at Mass General. Then her mother died of hiccups, her father became an alcoholic and she gained custody of twin one month old babies. At which point Mass General was out and Seattle Grace Hospital was in, someone had to be there to take care of her dad, and with Molly off living on base she wasn't an option.

At one point Lexie had a ten year plan. Now day to day was hard enough. "Come on, Lexie. Shake it off." she muttered as she turned off the shower, dried off and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

Lexie turned her thoughts away from the Cross country hurdle that was her life to focus on today, and her mental to do list. Still muttering to herself, she went over to the cribs and started her morning routine.

Forty five minutes later Lexie and the twins were in the car and headed to the hospital .

Mark Sloan was also headed to the hospital, not for his first day by any stretch of the imagination but as Head of Plastic surgery. Mark was slightly tired, early morning start and then last night he'd spent out with Derek, Derek his kind of best friend of almost 30 years who he moved to Seattle for. Although that was not something he'd be reminding him of anytime soon. Derek was having yet another hard time with his Dirty Mistress well Mark supposed not so dirty now but still he thought those two would still be dancing and fighting by the time Meredith finished her fellowship. The way they were going now well he didn't think either of them knew what was going on anymore.

Mark reached the elevator at the same time as a pretty brunette carrying two baby carriers also reached it and pushed the button. She gave him a smile. Nice he thought. Pretty but babies no way. No way no how. Babies were not something that was in his future. Hell Addison had aborted his baby and she had wanted a baby for ages but even Addison knew he wouldn't be a good father. He just didn't have the discipline. Mark shelved this line of thought as the brunette smiled again and asked "A little help here please." as she passed him one of the baby carriers and pulled the other carrier further up her arm.

Lexie had been standing beside the good looking man and smiling when she remembered that the papers she needed for the nursery were somewhere in her bag. "Damn" Lexie said trying to juggle the two carriers and her bag. The other man was still looking at her so Lexie looked at him "A little help here please." she said passing him one carier.

It was something which didn't happen to Mark. The pretty dark haired woman passed him a baby carrier. That wasn't right, women facied him, flirted with him. They never handed him babies. But this woman didn't seem to care.

"So you hand me a baby and don't say hi" Mark quipped with a smirk.

"Sorry. Thank you fro that. Just needed to find the papers for the nursery. Unfortunately, it's not an easy dance to juggle these two." Lexie smiled at him. "My name is Lexie. Dr Lexie Grey. And you are?" she asked shooting him another smile.

"Mark. Dr Mark Sloan. So is today your first day." he asked looking her up and down. She didn't look old enough to be a mom and for babies that young she was in amazing shape. Really amazing shape.

Lexie had noticed the doctor when she first reached the elevator. He was a fine speciment of manhood, very handsome, strong, lovely smile, gorgeous steel blue eyes and the way that man wore a leather jacket should have been banned. The little bit of scruff on his face was lovely and would have felt nice and scratchy on her skin. Stop it Lexie. He is obviously your boss in some shape or form and anyway why would a man like that want to be wtih a single mother intern when he could obviously be with any woman he wants.

"Yes, it is." Lexie said with a smile. "And I'd better go and get these tow settle in. Thanks Dr. Sloan." Lexie said to him as she reached for the other carrier from Mark just as the elevator doors opened.

"Lexie. It's Mark." he answered her.

Lexie looked at him. "In the hospital it's Dr. Sloan." she replied.

Mark was in the process of stepping onto the lift and hand Lexie the baby he carried when a voice shouted at him to hold the lift. Derek Shepherd stepped onto the elvator, and looked at Mark and made as if to make a comment but stopped at the look Mark shot him. The elevator was silent with the exception of a baby gurgling and Lexie humming under her breath. As the elevator reached the nursery floor Lexie stepped between Mark and Derek murmering "Excuse me." as she stepped of the elevator and gave Mark a smile. The elevator doors had only barely shut when Derek started asking questions. "Is there soemthing that you want to tell me.? Mark" Derek frowned as he looked at him.

"What do you mean?Derek." Mark growled back.

"Well, your standing with a pretty woman and carrying one baby while she carries the other. Has your whorish ways finally caught up with you." Derek replied with a grin.

"Ha, Ha. Your so very funny Derek. For your information she was looking for something in her bag and just handed me the baby carrier. She's nice. Today's her first day and her name is Lexie Grey. I don't know anything else about her but I'm sure you can find out. Can't you?..... Derek." Mark

asked. Around the time that Mark had said Lexie's name, Derek had gone completely quiet and looked slightly shocked. Mark was a little bit worried.

"Grey. Are you sure? Mark." he asked urgently.

"Well, that's the name she gave me. Why someone you know? The babies yours and you don't want Meredith to find out!" Mark grinned.

"This is not a joke Mark. That is Meredith's half sister, her father's other daughter. This is not good. Not good at all." Derek had started to pace the elevator.

"Well, then you go to her and say hey your an auntie. Easy as." Mark shrugged as he watched Derek. Not understanding why Derek would react that way.

"That's stupid. Mark. I can't do that." Derek answered and walked off the elevator.

"Well, what crawled into his ass." Mark asked himself as he stepped off the elevator himself and watched Derek stalk off. He took one more look at Derek's retreating back before going to his office to get ready to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first two days of internship had been stressful for Lexie. She worried constantly about the twins. It was the longest she'd beeen away from them since she'd gained custody of them. Her only consolation was because they were in the hospital nursery, she'd been able to see them intermittedly but it was enough for her to reassure herself that they were ok.

It wasn't only the time away from the twins which had made the two days so hard, it was also Meredith. Her half sister that until Molly had her baby last year she hadn't even known existed and now well with Molly and her family so far away, Dad a raging alcoholic and Mom dead well Lexie had been hoping that maybe Meredith would be open to the idea of being even passing acquaintances but that didn't seem to be the case. Lexie kind of understood. She'd had a dad who was good and loved her but Meredith hadn't. However, Lexie knew if it had been the other way round she wouldn't have held it against Meredith but then again she didn't know what Meredith's home life had been like. And if it was one thing single motherhood had thought her was that circumstances were everything. They made and broke how you dealt with each situation. If Meredith wanted nothing to do with her Lexie was not going to throw herself at Meredith hoping for a family. She had a family and the twins had to be her priority.

Then there was the second reason for the stress, the realisation that the man she'd pretty much acosted and flirted with in front of the lift and handed her son over to was not just her boss but the Head of Plastics, the renowned Mark Sloan, one of the best plastic surgeons on the East Coat. That was a bit embarrassing but Mark didn't seem all that embarassed in fact when he'd met all the new interns he'd winked at her and smiled that ever so lovely smile of his.

Lexie had been delighted to be able to take the twins out of nursery and bring them to the cafeteria for lunch just to spend some time with them but she'd been surprised when Mark Sloan had once again helped her with the carriers and sat down beside her.

_Earlier that day .... Flashback_

Lexie entered the cafeteria with the two baby carriers and was surprised to see it was very very full. She had thought that maybe she might miss the bulk of the lunch rush and be able to find a nice calm seat to spend some time with the kids but apparently that was not to be. Lexie looked for a seat with someone she might trust but then again she didn't trust anyone lightly especially not with the kids. Now came the next big problem, how to get food for herself and carry the babies. Suddenly, someone bumped into her and she tried to catch herself before she fell with the babies. As she started to fall two strong tanned hands came up beside her. One arm settled around her waist catching her as she started to go down and the other grabbed one of the carrier's which had started to slip slightly from her hand.

"Thanks. I was starting to get really scared I'd hurt the babies there." Lexie said as she turned carefully to one side to look at her saviour. "Dr. Sloan, once again you get left with a baby carrier. Thank you though."

"Your welcome, Lexie. Karev, you should look where your going. What are you a moron?" Mark replied.

"Sorry. I didn't see you." Alex said looking at Lexie.

" I accept your apology, but just be careful. It could have turned out very differently than it did." Lexie replied looking back at Alex.

Mark had just about managed to catch Lexie as she fell but he still hadn't removed his arm from around her waist. It felt right there. That was not something that should happen. She's too young and she's got kids she must have a boyfriend even if she doesn't have a husband. I'll help her with the baby carrier's then go on my merry way.

"I'll take one of those Lexie. Where do you want to sit?" Mark asked taking his arm away from Lexie's waist and taking the baby carrier that he had stopped from falling from her.

"Dr. Sloan. You don't have to do that." Lexie started to say only to be interrupted by Mark.

"Lexie. Outside of the OR and ER. I think you should call me Mark. After all I did just save you from falling." Mark smirked as he said this. "I did have my arm wrapped around your waist. That should at least entitle me to call you by your first name and me by mine."

"Well, if your going to be like that. Then maybe I ." Lexie smiles at him and Mark who had been about to turn away looked at Lexie just as she smiled and stood still. When she smiled like that her whole face lit up and if she was pretty before she was beautiful now.

"So, where do you want to sit?" he asks looking away from her quickly. Hoping that maybe she hadn't noticed that he was staring at her.

Lexie hadn't noticed him looking at her, she was trying very hard not to stare at his body as he stood beside her. He was her boss, nothing could happen, why would he want something to happen. She was a single mother intern. She didn't really have anything to offer to the handsome single doctor who didn't seem to like entanglements. But she could be his friend. That should definitely be enough.

"Well, there's a table over there close enough to the food counter that I don't have to be too worried about laving them alone for two long." Lexie replied smiling at him. "After, all I have to sort out food for myself and feed them."

As Lexie led the way over to the empty table Mark followed her still carrying the second baby carrier. Lexie placed her carrier on the table but as she reached for the other carrier Noah started to cry. She put down the carrier and picked up Noah. "Shush, Noah sweetie. Mommy'll get you food now. Good boy. Mark, I'm sorry to ask you this but could you stay with Jessy while I go and get food for myself. I'll take Noah with me." Lexie asked him as she turned to have a look at Jessy who was still sleeping soundly.

Lexie didn't like asking for help but with Noah awake and clinging she had no choice. He wanted mommy and no one else would do. At least with Jessy still asleep she could be left wtih Mark for a few minutes leaving him with a screaming Noah would not be a good thing.

"Me and babies don't really go well. I've never been around them and wouldn't know what to do but if you'll tell me what you want I'll get it for you." Mark replied looking at the crying baby as if it was a snake about to strike.

"Are you sure? Cos that would be a really big help. And if you are sure just a salad and a orange juice." Lexie replied with a smile. Even though Mark didn't mean it as anything. It was nice to feel cared for if only for a little while.

Mark meanwhile was standing in the cafeteria line and wondering exactly what it was about that woman that seemed to captivate him. Maybe it was just sex. He'd have to go and find Callie later. That would stop it. In the meantime he'd be a friend and give her a hand. She didn't treat him like a manwhore or like the guy who slept with his best friend's wife. She just treated him like a friend and a doctor, with her he thought he might be able to be just Mark.

After getting the food and paying for it he went back to the table where Lexie was feeding one of the babies. It was a nice sight one he had hoped to have with Addison when she had told him she was pregnant but then again she didn't want his children, she wanted Derek's children or maybe anyone else's children but his. He wasn't good enough. He probably never would be after all she was the one who broke the sixty days not him. He'd tried dammit ,didn't he deserve to be happy, didn't he deserve more than to be Mark Sloan Manwhore.

Mark reached the table as Lexie finished giving Noah his bottle and placed him back in the carrier. She reached for the salad and juice on Mark's tray. He hadn't set it down yet and was still hovering beside her.

"You know considering you picked up lunch. You should be allowed to sit down. Don't you think so. What do I owe you for lunch?" Lexie smiled.

Mark looked at her wondering even now why she was being so nice tohim, waiting for the other shoe to fall, like it always did where he was concerned. Instead he sat down beside Lexie, confused and intrigued.

"Don't worry about it you can buy me lunch some other day. If you don't mind me asking, how old are the twins?" Mark asked.

"Three months." Lexie didn't know what it was about this man that made her want to confide in him. Maybe it was because of Meredith and her not wanting anything to do with her really. Lexie felt like she had no family. Molly didn't even call that much anymore, preferring to pretend that she had the perfect daddy so far away. No need to deal with it if it's not going impact her perfect life I suppose.

"You look damn good for someone who had twins three months ago." Mark said with a smirk. "You could probably market that and get a good price for it."

Lexie didn't reply. There was a story there but did she want to tell it. It was much better that everyone believed that the twins were hers. The rest of the story was so scary and unbelieveable and yet she wanted to tell someone. Not even her dad and Molly knew. But she wanted someone to talk to about it. The only other person who knew all the details was dead. Maybe if I just tell him something vague but not lying. I don't want to lie anymore.

"Actually, there's a story there but I don't want to talk about it. At least not yet. You don't need to be burdened by my life story. But you could tell me how you ended up in Seattle." Lexie replied quietly. She really didn't want to lie to him. She didn't have many friends anymore maybe Mark could become a friend she could rely on. But none of this was something that you dropped on someone with no warning.

"There's a story and you don't want to talk about it. What does that mean? That your going to lie to me." Mark asked almost angrily.

"If I was going to lie to you I would have said I'd lost the weight with a lot of exercise and a very busy move from Boston. But I didn't. I think we could become friends but telling that story is not the best way to start being friends. I don't want to lie to you but I'm not sure about telling that story just yet. If you don't want to speak to me that's up to you but I don't want to lie to you. The next step is up to you" Lexie answered his anger calmly but inside she was scared she didn't really have anyone and she would like a friend who didn't judge and Mark didn't seem like he judged people or if he did he hadn't shown it.

"So there is a story that you don't want to tell yet but you'd like to be friends." Mark asked almost scared of what her reply was. People didn't ask to be his friend usually they had sex with him and just wanted sex but friends. The only person he counted as a friend was Callie and maybe Derek although probably not.

"Yes. The choice is up to you but at some point I will tell you. When I know you better." she replied.

Mark thought of himself as a good judge of character. Ok he may be a little harsh but generally he was usually right when he thought about people. Lexie seemed to be genuine. She was beautiful, sexy, very loving as was shown by the two babies. While he'd been thinking the other baby had started to cry. Lexie had picked her up and was now feeding her. She hadn't lied to him. She'd said there was a story that she would tell him soon. He could be friends with a woman and not sleep with her, even if she was as pretty as Lexie was. It was while looking at Lexie that Mark made a choice.

"Right, so you tell me when your ready. In the meantime, I came from New York and basically to get my best friend back. And I have another question. Do you have a boyfriend, husband or in any way other half? " Mark replied.

"No. There is no other half of any kind." Lexie smiled and she and Mark had a nice conversation about Medicine and general things. Neither one talking about anything too serious.

_End Flashback_

Lexie had finally reached the car and was opening the door. The conversation with Mark after that was really nice. Friendly and they talked about lots of stuff. Until Mark had been paged 911. It had been hard to pack up the twins and take them back to nursery but she had. Now it was time to go home and then back to work in a couple of days, who knew what could happen then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Mark and Lexie managed to meet only a few times. Neither of them wanted much attention.

Lexie wanted to succeed on her own while Mark didn't want people warning Lexie of his manwhore ways. It was for these reasons that Lexie would come to the cafeteria, grab a table and Mark would sometimes sit beside her if she was on her own.

After that 1st day that she had brought the twins to the Cafeteria, Lexie deemed it too much trouble, taking them from the nursery, grabbing there stuff and then trying to get food at the cafeteria while carrying them. It was definitely a two person job so she just went to the nursery to visit them.

In reality, people had noticed Lexie and Mark being friendly, Derek hadn't noticed, but Christina had and her and Meredith had discussed it between of them cared that much what Mark and Lexie did and both of them had there own problems to deal with. This was the reason that Mark and Lexie thought no one had noticed yet.

They'd talked about general things, Mark hadn't talked about his family, nor had Lexie talked about hers except for the twins. She still hadn't told Mark the story behind the twins but he knew she would in time. So he'd just wait.

Lexie had heard rumours all day about the Nurses starting a 'd been watching a transplant and hadn't paid much attention to what it was about, entirely engrossed in the operation she was watching.

It was as she collectd the twins and headed for the car park that Lexie finally had a chance to think. All in all, it had been a good day, good surgery, words exchanged with Meredith that weren't angry, annoyed or her being ignored and although she hadn't seen Mark it was still a very good day. Unfortunately, just as she was going over the good day, the baby bag broke.

"Crap. That's what I get for counting my blessings too soon." Lexie murmured as she carefully placed the baby carriers on the ground and bent down to pick up the items from the broken bag. Dr Shepherd and Mark walked up to her and both of them bent down to help her pick up stuff.

"Dr. Grey, I had forgotten you had ages are they?" Derek asked her. He was curious. As far as he knew the only granchildren that Thatcher had was Molly's little girl. So Lexie showing up at her internship with twins was kinda strange and he wanted to know why.

"They are four months now. Thank you Dr Shepherd. Dr Sloan."Lexie replied fitting the last of the things into her bag.

"Derek, don't you have a date tonight." Mark asked. "You better head on."

"Yeah. Your right, Mark. Although this means that you have to help Dr. Grey get all her stuff to the car. Ok." Derek answered with a smile at Lexie.

Mark looked at Derek almost angrily. What did he think he wouldn't help Lexie or anyone if it was obvious that they needed it? Did Derek think he was that selfish? "Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Just go."

With those final words Derek nodded goodbye to Mark and Lexie and continued to leave.

"Mark, Are you ok?" Lexie asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll help you get the twins and stuff to the car." Mark answered her not really looking. She was really nice but the nicest thing that one of the most professional doctors in the hospital had been able to say was that he was a manwhore. How bad is that? When she found out, she wouldn't want to see him. He wasn't the type of person that you wanted around your children and she was so attentive to her children. She definitely wouldn't want him near them.

Lexie was looking at Mark, he seemed so quiet, but it wasn't just that it was the lack of sparkle in his eyes, no smirk or even that lovely grin he sometimes showed. He looked like someone who had something on there mind and Lexie knew that Derek was his closest friend. So if Derek wasn't there he wouldn't talk to anyone. Well that wasn't happening he was going to talk to her. He obviously needed someone to talk to so he was going to talk.

Mark had picked up one of the baby carriers and the broken bag before Lexie could say anything and in silence they both walked towards her car. When they reached the car and Lexie had put the twins into the car and secured the carriers. She turned to Mark. "So, what's up with you?" Lexie smiled.

"Nothing. Why?" Mark replied cagily.

"You seem a little bit quiet. Come on. Hop in. I have the house to myself and I'm lonely. Come and give me some adult company."Lexie smiled cajoleingly. Mark really did seem out of sorts. Maybe if she could geet him to talk about it he might open up a little bit. It didn't seem like there was anyone around that he could talk to and everyone needs someone to talk to. Especially her, her dad had once again gone out last night and gottetn veery drunk. Lexie had gotten a call at 3.30 when she was nice and fast asleep in the on call rom and had to leave to pick him up from yet another bar. At least she hadnt had to to wae up the twins and put them into the car so that she could go and get him. That was alays annoying especially when they wouldn't go back to sleep.

"No. That's not necessary. I don't need anyone's pity. I'll be fine." Mark replied.

"I'm sure you will be. Howeer, did it ever occur to you that maybe I'd like some adult company that actually kind of likes or at least tolerates me, when all I've got is an alcoholic dad, a sister who doesn't like me and the other interns are all fairly free, or at least not tied down with children and unable to get to Joes. So what do ou think? Want to take pity on a single mother who could use some adult company? Please. I'll even cook. Come on. It may even be fun." Lexie kept on talking. she knew she was babbling but she couldn't help it, it was something that happened to her a lot. As much as Mark needed to talk, Lexie also needed some adult company

"Well I suppose that if I don't agree to go with you then you may well talk me to death right here. Won't you?" Mark smiled as he spoke to her.

"I wouldn't talk you to death. Maybe just to sleep. So you coming." Lexie asked.

"Yeah. I'll come, but I'm following you in my car. Otherwise, you'll have to drive me back to the hotel." Mark answered with a hint of his usual smirk. Lexie seemed to be able to make him smile. Even after the day he'd had. It had been a shock hearing Miranda call him a manwhore. If that was the only thing that could be said in his defence well it wasn't good. He wasn't good for anyone or to anyone. No one would ever want to be with him. Not with his reputation. Maybe he could leave move somewhere else where people don't know him or his reputation. While Mark was thinking he started towards his car. He was thinking so hard that he didn't move until Lexie beeped him to follow her. Mark got into the car and then started to follow Lexie to her home.

Lexie knew her dad wouldn't be at home this evening. He never was so it was fairly certain that she'd have the house to herself. She was thinking about what to cook this evening for Mark what was there in the fridge. It was the first time that they'd met outside of the hospital and while Lexie didn't want a relationship at the moment it was nice to be thinking about herself and a friend. That's all he is a friend. With the word friend repeating in her brain she wondered why it was she was trying to convince herself so hard that he was and could only be her friend. She'd already hinted at the story behind the twins. Maybe she should just go ahead and tell him, maybe that would make a difference. He should at least be able to choose if he wants to be involved with all of this crap or not.

Lexie pulled into the driveway and Mark parked just behind her. While Lexie was getting everything babies included out of the car Mark was waiting to take at least some of the things of her. Even if it was just a baby carrier. Lexie always travelled with half the baby room with her. Some stuff always stayed in the car. Just in case she had to move on quickly. Although she hoped it never happened but she was always prepared for everything.

Without saying a word, Lexie handed Mark, Noah's baby carrier and the broken bag while she had the her handbag, Jess's carrier and got the key for the front door ready to open it.

Once they were inside, Mark stood at the door and looked around unsure what to do next. "So, once we're inside where do I put everything." Mark asked.

"Well, the broken bag you can just leave the by front door. Take the baby out of the carrier and leave the carrier there and follow me into the kitchen." Lexie answered.

Mark just continued to stand there. "Take the baby ... Lexie I don't know how to hold a baby. I'm not good with babies. Is there anything I can do other than this. Please Lexie. I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't hurt him. Here I'll show you. In fact, I'm going to take Jess out of her carrier and hand her to you. Then I'll get " Lexie asked as she expertly finished taking Jess out of her carrier. Mark had put Noah's carrier on the floor and was looking at Lexie as she were giving him a bundle of snakes.

"Right, I'm just going to place her in your arms, just support her head." Lexie said as she carefully placed Jess into Mark's arms. Once she was settled into his arms, he didn't move. Just stood there looking at her, she just looked right back at him. While Mark had been standing there Lexie had quickly and deftly released Noah and stood up. She looked at Mark and Jess and was slightly confused. Jess didn't like strangers and whenever Dad had tried to hold her she'd cried her eyes out until you took her back but when Mark held her she didn't cry or scream just kept looking up at him. She looked perfectly happy where she was and it looked so beautiful. But Mark still looked as if he might cry looking at her.

Lexie looked at him. "Come on. Follow me." she smiled.

Mark followed her carefully, keeping a tight hold on Jess. As Lexie went into the kitchen she transferred Noah to her shoulder with the expertise of someone who is used to it and pulled out a chair for Mark. "Take a seat with her. I'll take her in a second." Lexie said to Mark as she carefully put Noah into a bouncer on the table. Once he was strapped in, she grabbed the second bouncer and placed it on the table. Then reached for Jess and took her out of Mark's arms and placed her in the second bouncer.

"Do you want a drink?" Lexie asked Mark

"Yes. Do you have beer?" he answered.

"Yes. So what happened?" Lexie had gone and got the beer and a drink for herself. Then she came back and sat at the table opposite Mark.

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment anyway." Mark answered. "What about you? Anything strange with you?"

"No. Not really. Same as usual." Lexie answered leaving the table and going to the fridge again. "So is Spaghetti Bolognes and Garlic Bread ok for dinner."

"Yeah, sounds great. Do you need any help?"

"Actually, if you could start cutting vegetables. I need to check that the babies don't need changing. I don't think you'd like to do it." Lexie smiled.

"I'll do vegetables. I know nothing about babies." Mark smiled and started to look in the fridge for the vegetables. He went to the chopping board in the centre island that faced the table where he and Lexie had sat and where she was currently taking care of the babies. It was a very domestic scene as Lexie took out the baby changer and started to change the diapers on the two babies. Noah as Mark knew from the blue baby gro had fallen asleep once his diaper had been changed while Jess was wide awake and looking around. It was a scene that made Mark think about the baby that Addison had aborted. He'd been thinking about it a lot more lately mainly because he saw Lexie struggling and succeeding with raising two babies on her own and doing internship. It didn't seem fair that she had to struggle while he and Addison could have probably managed quite admirably to raise a baby.

Lexie had been focusing on the babies but from where the portable changer was on the table she could also see Mark at the counter top preparing vegetables. He was gorgeous, really gorgeous and she loved the homely and family feel of this. Her and the babies and Mark. He was quickly becoming someone she not only trusted but wanted to know better. She wasn't going to make the first move though, she couldn't take the rejection and she needed a friend and Mark would more than fill that position. As Lexie looked up at Mark again it was to find him watching her and she smiled at him.

Mark felt at peace, something he hadn't felt in a while. Lexie wasn't trying to make him into something else. She wasn't forcing him to be a manwhore she was just being a friend like Callie without the sex.

"So you asked me what was wrong earlier. Do you still want to know?" Mark asked quietly.

"Yes. But only if you want to talk about it!" came the reply as Lexie moved over to the counter and took another knife and started to cut the peppers.

"Well, the Nurses formed a club. Nurses United Against Mark Sloan. Apparently they had been doing comparisons. While that wouldn't bother me usually they wouldn't scrub in on my surgeries and Bailey got involved. Bailey is someone everyone admires and the only thing she could say in my defence was he's a whore and you all knew that. What kind of defence is that? That was the only defence that I got. Even Derek just laughed." Mark just shook his head as he said that. It had really hurt him. He was always professional at work and yes he flirted but in the OR he was always professional.

"I had heard about a club. But I didn't realise it was against you. Everyone makes bad choices but at the same time everyone can change if your sorry and you want to change then you can change." Lexie answered him with a smile.

"You probably don't want me here. Not around your kids. Not with the kind of man I am. I mean ....." Mark stopped as Lexie interrupted him.

"Are you going to teach my four month old son how to seduce a woman? Are you going to teach my daughter about men? Your a good person Mark. Everyone deserves a chance to change if that's what you want. I count you as a friend and I've got secrets that I can't tell to anyone but I'll tell you. If you still want to be my friend. Because what I've got to tell you is scary and big. So maybe you might like to leave before I say this. And because I think you need it to be said again. Your a good person and you can change if you want to. I'm not going to judge you because of your past. And I hope when you know more about me you don't judge me either." Lexie said the last part with her eyes concentrating on the peppers she was cutting up. She wasn't looking at Mark if she had been looking at him she would have seen him looking at her with a smile.

No one had ever said that he could be anything else other than Mark Sloan Manwhore. He put down the knife and put his hand on the hand which was holding the knife. He carefully took the knife and put it down, then put his hand under her chin and raised her face to his. "I won't judge you." he said looking down into her eyes.

When she heard the whispered words he spoke, Lexie's eyes filled with tears. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that with tenderness and it touched a place inside of her that she thought she'd closed off for good. Much to her eternal shame the silent tears in her eyes transformed into sobbing.

Mark didn't know what to do with crying women. It was never in his remit but this was Lexie his friend. For her he would, so he wrapped one arm around her and then the other, drawing her in closer to him and her face in towards his chest. Her sobs wracking her body as if coming from deep within her after having been pent up for so long. Mark's only answer was to raise one hand to her hair and stroke her head.

So there they stood, the manwhore and the unwanted sister intern standing in a kitchen wrapped up in each other while two babies looked on


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lexie didn't know exactly how long they had stood there while she cried. She did know that Mark deserved to be trusted. He'd told her about the nurses club and she could really do with a friend and someone who knew the full story. As she was calming down, Mark was also thinking wondering what was bad enough to make the lovely woman in his arms so upset. He wondered if it had something to do with her story. The one which she couldn't tell him about just yet and if it was bad enough that she was crying well then it definitely would be some story. Maybe an abusive boyfriend, one night stand. What Mark didn't know was that his ideas about what her story was would shake everything he thought he knew about Lexie Grey.

Lexie moved away from Mark. "Maybe, we should sit down. I'll just order food if you don't mind Mark. I really need to talk and before you get any further involved with me you need to know the story. I am only going to ask one thing. If you can't handle what I'm about to tell you after you hear this. You can walk out the door and not come back but please just don't tell anyone."

Mark moved over to sit at the table and once Lexie sat down he moved the chair closer to her. "I don't run from things easily. You just told me you wouldn't judge me and I told you I wouldn't judge you. I also won't leave you've become a friend to me and I don't leave my friends."

"Well, just so you know. The option is there for you to leave and I won't think any less of you." she replied.

"Right, I almost don't know where to start other than the twins aren't mine not biologically anyway. But there birth certificate has my name on it and the other records which state there parentage as another woman are sealed under the jurisdiction of the FBI and no one can access them." At this Lexie stopped and looked at Mark who looked shocked. Sure he didn't see any resemblance with Lexie and the babies but he thought that was just because they were young. "Why would you take on someone else's children?" he asked.

"Well that's the rest of the story. There mom was my best friend all though med school. We were both going to be interning at Mass General. We did pretty much everything together. Last year she went out for the night with some other friends. I didn't go because I wasn't feeling well. While she was out she was raped. It was violent and she came straight home. Didn't go to the police or anything. I tried to get her to go to the Police but she told me that her rapist had said that if she went to the Police he'd kill her and everyone she had come into contact with. She said it was one of our Lecturer's so she knew that he knew all about me and our other friends. She didn't want to be the reason for me getting hurt. To be honest we didn't even think she might be pregnant. She'd been on the pill and she hadn't missed any of them as far as she could remember. So I kept an eye on her. I never let him near her or anyone for that matter. I was always with her. But one day when she'd been sick I saw the Lecturer talking to some guys. I stayed and listened to what they were saying then all of a sudden someone came up behind me and put there hand over my mouth and dragged me off in the opposite direction. Naturally I was quite scared and even though I tried to fight I couldn't get free. When we were far away from those guys I realised it was one of the guys who went to college with us." Lexie stopped speaking, and looked at Mark trying to gauge his reaction but she couldn't read his face. "Mark, do you want me to keep going? Cause I can stop now and you can go if you want."

"No. Keep going. I'm not going anywhere I told you that before." he replied.

"Ok. Well give me a few minutes will you?" Lexie stood up and got a glass of water. "Do you want anything?"

"Another beer if you have it. I think I might need it." he answered.

Lexie grabbed the beer and her water and sat down at the table again. "Right so, he told me that he was an undercover agent for the FBI and they would have to put me in Witness Protection. I wasn't very happy with that. But apparently he was working for the mob. I told him that I wasn't going into Witness Protection and that I hadn't heard anything much they were just discussing class scheduling. So he told me about him, what he had done, people he'd killed. I told him about Jess about her rape. Then he got worried and asked me to take him to her. So I did. When we got back he said that we'd both have to go into Witness Protection but Jess then told me that she'd just found out she was Pregnant. She didn't believe in abortion but she wouldn't be able to raise them. The agent Adam came up with an idea that would keep Jess and her babies safe and me out of his sight. After all a pregnant woman wasn't going to be much of a threat. So Jess left school went to a safehouse and I started pretending I was pregnant. Some guy I'd met. Yada Yada. Then once I'd had the 'babies'. I'd move to my family in Seattle and Jess would come and live with me and raise her babies. We had it all worked out.I spent nine months pretending to be pregnant while Jess really was pregnant. Then I went to stay with friends in Washington and had the babies while I was there. It was a private clinic covered by Witness Protection. Jess had the babies and was wheeled out and down to another ward while I was left in Maternity with my new babies. We covered every angle. Or so we thought. I went back to Boston with my babies and Jess came up to visit two weeks later. While she was back there we had a security detail until we could be sure that everything would work out. The lecturer in question had gotten sloppy raped a girl and killed her. So they were even more worried for me and the babies but with Jess back they thought that they could pose as a couple of her brothers and stay near to us both. I was in class, Jess and her 'brothers' were at the flat looking after the babies when Jess went downstairs to the basement to pick up some laundry. And when after half an hour she hadn't come back they started to get worried. They sent someone over to my class to check that I was ok, put more security on the babies and went to try and find Jess. They found her in the basement with her throat slashed. She was dead had been for at least 20 minutes by that point but when they checked the security cameras that were now all over the building they saw that Lecturer come in with another man. They even had audio feed. So when he told the other man that that was her and pointed at Jess. The other man came up behind her with the knife to her throat. The man who had raped her said that he couldn't believe that she had had the nerve to come back here and put me and my babies in danger so we knew he hadn't managed to figure out our little scheme. Then he said that he couldn't take the chance that she might have a change of heart and go to the Police and report him. Then he went out the door while the other man slit her throat and watched her die." Lexie started crying again.

Mark was silent, he put his arms around her picked her up placed her in his lap to hold her and sat down in her seat but he didn't know what to say. He'd never heard anything like it at all. Not in all his life, had he heard of anything so dangerous and scary and she'd gone through this all of this pretty much alone. What the hell? There were so many questions going around in his head but now wasn't the time to ask them. Now was the time to comfort her and let her cry the questions could come later. He didn't know how long he'd sat there with her but he wasn't about to start getting greedy now. None of Mark's imaginings of what Lexie's story was had had any of this in it. Not even in his wildest dreams. As she calmed down she started to talk again.

"After that the FBI moved me out of that building and into a house to be a housemate to some people all of whom were FBI agents working to put him in jail and to protect me. Adam said that if he had known that Jess had been pregnant he'd probably have killed her sooner as there DNA could link him to a lot of other crimes. I only had a month left of Med School at this point so I started to make the plans to return home. I got into Seattle Grace and returned home. I don't really have a security detail anymore. They don't think there's anything to tie me to either Jess's murder or that bastard and it's my name on there birth certs so that's how it's going to some point they'll arrest him for mob goings on but they won't be able to charge him with Jess's murder without letting everything out about me and the babies and they don't want to do that. So her murder was by some hobo's she tried to throw out of the gets away with that but I get to live with the babies and in relative obscurity. So that's the story in it's entirety." Lexie finishes off and stops just looking at Mark.

He doesn't know what to say. He wanted her to tell him he wanted to know but now that he does he doesn't know what to say. Do you say sorry? Do you ask questions? Mark chose the latter and started to ask questions. "Do your dad and sister know the full truth?" was his first question. She shook her head. "No one knows except you and the FBI. How's that for a secret?" Lexie laughed almost hysterically. "So, now you know the rest of the decision is up to you. So what do you want Chinese or Indian?"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm still not going anywhere Lexie. I'm still your friend and I won't tell anyone this at all. I don't want to see you get hurt." he replied.

"Chinese it is then."Lexie answered him. She looked brighter as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. When this had started she'd thought she'd be able to talk to Jess about everything but now there was no Jess not anymore and it felt good to have someone in her corner again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lexie had ordered the food while Mark just sat at the table. He was in total shock. What did you say to someone who had been through all that? Sure he gave her a hug and held her as she cried but hell. He'd thought he'd heard it all, seen it all, seen all the evil things that people did to each other but looking at Lexie. Lexie who gave every image of being relatively innocent who believed the best in people even hiChapter 5

Lexie had ordered the food while Mark just sat at the table. He was in total shock. What did you say to someone who had been through all that? Sure he gave her a hug and held her as she cried but hell. He'd thought he'd heard it all, seen it all, seen all the evil things that people did to each other but looking at Lexie. Lexie who gave every image of being relatively innocent who believed the best in people even him, even after she found out about his man whore ways, she still gave him the same smile, didn't change anything about her interactions with him and she'd been through that.

Once she had ordered the food, Lexie sat down next to Mark, she didn't say anything she didn't need to. It was a lot to process, it had been harrowing enough to go through but hearing it all in one sitting had to be even worse.

"Can I ask you a few questions about it all?" Mark finally spoke after about fifteen minutes.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Right, I'm not sure how to phrase this but just hear me out. After all you've been through, after everything you've seen how do you do it? How do you manage to always try and see the best in people or smile at people? How do you manage to tune out all the worry to work and take care of the twins? I don't get it isn't it hard."

"Hard, it's more than hard. It's almost downright impossible. I am constantly looking over my shoulder for someone who might be after me, who might hurt the babies. I have so many security checks in the hospital nursery that I automatically go through them myself. Each time I go to see them. I empty out my pockets, I show my work id, my drivers licence, my passport and photos of them. They class me as over protective and what can I say I am? I'm very over protective but there is nothing else that I can do. As for how I smile at people and give them the benefit of doubt. Well, if I tarnished everyone with the same brush as those people who I've told you about. I wouldn't speak to anyone, I wouldn't look at anyone, I wouldn't trust anyone not the nursery, not you, not the FBI. I can't live like that. I've always been bright and shiny. I can't let this change me because I know there are good people out there, people like you or the FBI agents who put there own lives on the line to protect me and my babies. I can't cut out the entire world because of a few bad experiences. Too many people do that and what good does it do. I'm not stupid, I'm careful of what I say and to who which is why it's taken you so long to get this story out of me. But I trust you because sometimes in your eyes there is a loneliness and you've been good to me. Helping out not asking questions. That's how I live." Lexie replied almost in tears.

Mark stood up and put his arm around Lexie hugging her to him. For a while there was silence except for the soft sounds of Lexie sobbing. Then almost in tandem the doorbell rang at the exact same time as both the twins started crying in there crib. Lexie rubbed her face.

"There's some money in the cookie jar behind you. If you can grab the money for the Chinese from there and bring it into the kitchen and I'll go and get the twins."

Mark went to the door took out his wallet and paid for the food. What Lexie didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Anyway, he wanted to pay for the food.

By the time Lexie came downstairs with the two babies Mark had set the table and heated up the food a little bit.

"Mark can you put the two carrier seats up on the table so I can leave the twins in them." Lexie asked with a smile.

"Sure, anywhere in particular."

"Just on the table. Although if you could put one of them on your side of the table so that we can bounce them and keep them occupied I'd be grateful."

Once Mark and Lexie had put the babies down and put the dinner on the table Lexie started talking again.

"So, you know pretty much everything about me what about you? What made you move from New York?"

"Well, you probably know that I slept with Derek's wife. Well after Addison went back to Derek I got lonely and decided that it was easier to be here with them hating me than alone in New York. It's not like I had any other relationship or family to go back to."

"Really, what about your parents?" Lexie asked curiously

"I haven't seen my parents in about ten years. Speaking of which where's your dad? I thought he lived here with you." Mark asked. He would give anything not to talk about his parents. Even though Lexie had told him all about her past. His parents were just asses. There was nothing that he could say or do that would change them and there reactions to him.

"Well, about that. My dad may have kinda had a bad reaction to my mom's death. He's in a pub somewhere. I'll get a call later on about picking him up. I'm only here until I sort out a place to live with the babies. Hopefully that will be soon. I don't think I can be here for much longer." She answered.

With that Lexie and Mark silently continued to eat sometimes stopping to rock a carrier to ease a crying baby. Lexie was just glad to have company. Someone to share everything with. Mark felt something different altogether. He'd always wanted a family and when Addison had had the abortion he'd been devastated but he'd been attracted to Lexie from the first time he had seen her. He'd gotten to know her, not slept with her and sent her on her way but worked with her and talked to her, seen her interactions with other people and she'd told him her biggest secret. Something he would never tell anyone ever. She was strong, loyal, friendly, she was amazing and Mark didn't think his opinion of her was going to change. He felt stronger feelings for her than he did for Addison. She brought out a protective side in him. Maybe they wouldn't be together for a long time but he'd look out for her and if she ever decided to let him into her life in that way. He wouldn't be going anywhere at all ever. He'd make sure that she never had to worry about anything again. But for the moment he'd just be her friend. Anything else would be up to her but one thing was sure Mark Sloan was changing and it was definitely for the better. m, even after she found out about his man whore ways, she still gave him the same smile, didn't change anything about her interactions with him and she'd been through that.

Once she had ordered the food, Lexie sat down next to Mark, she didn't say anything she didn't need to. It was a lot to process, it had been harrowing enough to go through but hearing it all in one sitting had to be even worse.

"Can I ask you a few questions about it all?" Mark finally spoke after about fifteen minutes.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Right, I'm not sure how to phrase this but just hear me out. After all you've been through, after everything you've seen how do you do it? How do you manage to always try and see the best in people or smile at people? How do you manage to tune out all the worry to work and take care of the twins? I don't get it isn't it hard."

"Hard, it's more than hard. It's almost downright impossible. I am constantly looking over my shoulder for someone who might be after me, who might hurt the babies. I have so many security checks in the hospital nursery that I automatically go through them myself. Each time I go to see them. I empty out my pockets, I show my work id, my drivers licence, my passport and photos of them. They class me as over protective and what can I say I am? I'm very over protective but there is nothing else that I can do. As for how I smile at people and give them the benefit of doubt. Well, if I tarnished everyone with the same brush as those people who I've told you about. I wouldn't speak to anyone, I wouldn't look at anyone, I wouldn't trust anyone not the nursery, not you, not the FBI. I can't live like that. I've always been bright and shiny. I can't let this change me because I know there are good people out there, people like you or the FBI agents who put there own lives on the line to protect me and my babies. I can't cut out the entire world because of a few bad experiences. Too many people do that and what good does it do. I'm not stupid, I'm careful of what I say and to who which is why it's taken you so long to get this story out of me. But I trust you because sometimes in your eyes there is a loneliness and you've been good to me. Helping out not asking questions. That's how I live." Lexie replied almost in tears.

Mark stood up and put his arm around Lexie hugging her to him. For a while there was silence except for the soft sounds of Lexie sobbing. Then almost in tandem the doorbell rang at the exact same time as both the twins started crying in there crib. Lexie rubbed her face.

"There's some money in the cookie jar behind you. If you can grab the money for the Chinese from there and bring it into the kitchen and I'll go and get the twins."

Mark went to the door took out his wallet and paid for the food. What Lexie didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Anyway, he wanted to pay for the food.

By the time Lexie came downstairs with the two babies Mark had set the table and heated up the food a little bit.

"Mark can you put the two carrier seats up on the table so I can leave the twins in them." Lexie asked with a smile.

"Sure, anywhere in particular."

"Just on the table. Although if you could put one of them on your side of the table so that we can bounce them and keep them occupied I'd be grateful."

Once Mark and Lexie had put the babies down and put the dinner on the table Lexie started talking again.

"So, you know pretty much everything about me what about you? What made you move from New York?"

"Well, you probably know that I slept with Derek's wife. Well after Addison went back to Derek I got lonely and decided that it was easier to be here with them hating me than alone in New York. It's not like I had any other relationship or family to go back to."

"Really, what about your parents?" Lexie asked curiously

"I haven't seen my parents in about ten years. Speaking of which where's your dad? I thought he lived here with you." Mark asked. He would give anything not to talk about his parents. Even though Lexie had told him all about her past. His parents were just asses. There was nothing that he could say or do that would change them and there reactions to him.

"Well, about that. My dad may have kinda had a bad reaction to my mom's death. He's in a pub somewhere. I'll get a call later on about picking him up. I'm only here until I sort out a place to live with the babies. Hopefully that will be soon. I don't think I can be here for much longer." She answered.

With that Lexie and Mark silently continued to eat sometimes stopping to rock a carrier to ease a crying baby. Lexie was just glad to have company. Someone to share everything with. Mark felt something different altogether. He'd always wanted a family and when Addison had had the abortion he'd been devastated but he'd been attracted to Lexie from the first time he had seen her. He'd gotten to know her, not slept with her and sent her on her way but worked with her and talked to her, seen her interactions with other people and she'd told him her biggest secret. Something he would never tell anyone ever. She was strong, loyal, friendly, she was amazing and Mark didn't think his opinion of her was going to change. He felt stronger feelings for her than he did for Addison. She brought out a protective side in him. Maybe they wouldn't be together for a long time but he'd look out for her and if she ever decided to let him into her life in that way. He wouldn't be going anywhere at all ever. He'd make sure that she never had to worry about anything again. But for the moment he'd just be her friend. Anything else would be up to her but one thing was sure Mark Sloan was changing and it was definitely for the better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next day Mark strode through the hospital quickly his eyes carefully scanning the hallway for Lexie as he went.

He hadn't slept well after he left Lexie the night before. He'd spent the rest of last night with Lexie and the twins. He'd kept the conversation light so as to not upset Lexie more. However, once back at the hotel he couldn't stop his mind from thinking of all the scenarios which could affect Lexie and the twins from gangsters finding them and murdering them to the FBI spiriting them away and he would never see them again, never know if they were alive and well, never to talk to Lexie again.

Mark knew in his heart that he was overreacting that Lexie shouldn't have made such an impression on him but she treated him differently not like a manwhore but like a person and with Derek busy with all his Rose & Meredith drama, Addison in L.A and Callie just seeing him as a nearby penis. Mark would be the first to admit that he felt lonely and Lexie made him feel better like he mattered to someone. Mark knew that Lexie could easily become someone he could care about very much.

As he walked towards his office he spotted Lexie in the distance. He walked up to her and stepped in beside her. "Hi Lexie."

"Hello Dr. Sloan." She replied with a smile.

"Dr Sloan. Why Dr Sloan? You called me Mark last night."

"It's Dr Sloan & Dr Grey at the hospital. We can be Mark and Lexie outside the hospital." Came the reply.

"I can't call you Dr Grey. You're an intern. I'll have to think of something to call you." He smirked at her as he said it.

"Well, if you get stuck you can always just number me like Dr Yang does."

"I can't call you the same thing as Dr Yang does. She's scary. I mean really scary." Mark answered softly looking around him as if expecting Dr Yang to appear from around the corner.

"Well, then I'll just have to leave you to think about it. I have rounds" she answered.

"Wait." Mark asked grasping her elbow "you said I can't call you Lexie inside the hospital. Does that include the Canteen? Cos that's not fair the Canteen should not be part of the Hospital. If I can call you Lexie in the Canteen, then you can take the twins out of the nursery and I'll be in the Canteen with a table."

"Are you trying to bribe me Dr. Sloan?" Lexie smiled.

"Not briberty no. Just some extra time for you with the twins. What do you say?"

"Ok. Dr Sloan. The canteen is not part of the hospital. See you for lunch." With those last words Lexie walked away to continue with her day. Mark watched her walk away smiling. She didn't let him get away with anything. Maybe that was one of the things he liked about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Several hours after Lexie & Mark parted Lexie got a message from the Nursery to go down to them.

Her first thoughts were that they'd been found, her instinct immediately being to call Mark. That was when she realised what she was doing. She had to find out what was wrong first. As she rushed down to the Nursery Lexie reflected on Mark and how important he was becoming in her life.

She hadn't many people who were that necessary to her, but Mark was becoming her very closest confidant, not to mention gorgeous. In the last few months, each time she saw him he made her breath catch, when he touched her, she felt electricity through her body. He probably didn't think of her that way why would he when he could have any woman he wanted.

"Hi Anna, so want to tell me why you called me down here." Lexie asked as she handed over her id's as always.

"Sorry. Dr Grey. Jess seems to have a temp and I just wanted you to look at her."

Lexie walked into the nursery and straight over tot eh normally quiet little girl who was now howling miserably.

"Ssh baby girl. What's wrong with you? You feel a little warm but it's a nasty little earache isn't it. Making you feel all sick. My poor little baby." Lexie crooned

"Anna, there is baby Tylenol in that diaper bag. Pass it over. I'll try and get her of to …." Lexie broke off as she reached for her beeping pager. "911. Great. Anna I have to go but I'll be here during lunch. OK." Reluctantly, Lexie handed over the grizzly baby and went to the ER.

While waiting for the trauma to arrive Lexie worried about Jessie. She'd never not been able to be with them when one of them were sick. What if something happened that Anna couldn't deal with what then?

"Hi, what's got you worried?"

"Geez, Dr Sloan don't sneak up on me like that"

"I didn't sneak up. I've been standing beside you for a few minutes now. What's up? Thinking about all the fun we'll have at lunch." Mark smirked.

"About lunch Jessie has an earache and is cranky so it looks like lunch at the nursery for me again. It's just an earache but the cafeteria is out. Too noisy and she'll disturb everyone else. You can join us in the nursery though, if you want."

"Well, strangely enough as head of plastics I have an office to myself. So when you go to lunch, go get the twins and I'll get food for us and Jess will have a nice quiet place for a little while. OK"

Lexie stared at him. She couldn't believe it. This gorgeous, successful man was willing to spend his lunch wth her and her sick child. This would definitely be a test to see if he really could handle her life. Not that that was what she wanted but still.

Mark was nervous, he wanted to spend more time with Lexie & the twins and he didn't want to miss lunch with them but Lexie was just staring at him. Had he done something wrong?

"Lexie." He asked. "Lexie." He waved his hand in front of her face. "Is that ok?"

"That's perfect. If your sure that's what you want. But I'll warn you. It's not going to be a nice easy lunch. Are you sure you want to spend your lunch with a crying baby if not two." She asked cautiously. She really wanted to have lunch with him but at the same time she wanted him to know what he was letting himself in for. IT wouldn't be an easy day. It was going to be stressful and he wasn't used to babies.

"If it's ok with you I'm fine with it. I don't mind. Anyway I just wanted to have lunch with the three of you and I do have some questions to ask you too. If we get the chance."

"Well, then ok. I'll page you when I get them in the nursery. Thanks Mark." She replied with a smile.

"What happened to Dr Sloan?" he smirked at her.

"Well, I'm assuming that Mark is the one who wants to spend some quality time with grumpy babies. So I thought he should be acknowledge." She smiled.

"You know if we keep this up I'll develop Multiple Personality Disorder right."

"You never." Lexie smiled at him as the ambulance came in and the paramedics started to unload. "So I'll see you for lunch. Bye."

Mark watched her go with the first injured woman with a smile. It was strange even with a potentially screaming baby he still wanted to spend time with her and the twins as well. He'd never seen himself as a family man but there was something about Lexie and those babies that called to him. More than he could have ever thought possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lexie texted Mark at three o' clock to tell him she was going to collect the twins. As she walked towards the nursery her brain went into overtime. This lunch could really make or break Mark no matter which one was sick both would be cranky. This was the deep end, Mark was in for a big surprise.

In reality Lexie was the one who was in for a surprise. She knew the staff would have both babies ready for her to take but what she didn't understand was why al the female nursery staff seemed to be standing at the entrance to the nursery as well. That is until she saw who else was in the middle of the gaggle of nursery staff.

"Hi Lexie. I thought I'd meet you down here. Lunch is ready." he smirked.

"Thank you Mark. Are they ready?" she asked the nurse.

"Of course. Dr Grey. Dr Sloan just said he'd wait down here for you." One of the staff answered.

As the staff member handed over the baby carrier to Lexie. Mark grabbed the bag and the carrier talking to the baby who was starting to wake up.

"Hi there Jess. I heard you weren't feeling well. You had your Mama worried sick."

Lexie smiled that was just so cute. If he was that attentive while waiting for her it was no wonder all the staff were crowding around him. "So does this mean that we still have to get lunch at the Cafeteria."

"No. Lunch is up in my office all we have to do is get there." He replied.

Neither Mark nor Lexie realized that this was the first time either of them had been seen together with the babies. They didn't realize it but they were causing quite a stir. Mark and Lexie were perfectly comfortable together. They were friends and while the feelings were there on both sides neither had acted on those feeling. Seattle Grace being exactly that nosy all of a sudden realized that the younger Grey might be just as gossip worthy as the older Grey.

"So what did you get for lunch." Lexie asked as they walked.

"Well, I picked up 2 salads for both of us and water. I also sent for a nice egg free chocolate cake. Although coffee may have to wait until we drop the twins back to the nursery."

"Um. I could do with a coffee. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why?" he asked concerned.

"I'll tell you in your office." She answered looking around her as she spoke.

Then Mark understood, she'd probably been worrying about the twins and everything else. As they got on the elevator Mark wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug.

"Thanks. I'll tell you about it over lunch" and with that Mark and Lexie continued to Mark's office in silence.

In Mark's office Lexie & Mark put down the two baby carriers. While Mark put out food Lexie dealt with nappies and checking Jess's temperature.

"It's gone down a little bit." Lexie said. "Hopefully, she can have some food and sleep. If you don't mind could I feed the twins before we eat."

"Sure. How are you going to feed both of them?" Mark asked.

"Well I normally feed first one then the other. However seeing as your so gung ho about visiting the nursery I thought you might like to help."

"Me. No, no, no. I'm not…." Mark started holding up his hands defensively

"Oh come on. It's not that hard at least if you get used to feeding them now. You'll never have to worry about it again." Lexie answered moving toward Mark grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the couch. "Sit. Good Mark." Lexie laughed at the look on his face. You'd think he was being tortured. But she had to know he'd be ok with them if anything ever happened.

Mark on the other hand was scared, holding the carrier, talking to them was different to feeding them., this was very different.

Lexie heated up the bottles as Mark just sat on the couch. She put the bottle on the floor beside the couch after she had checked the temperature, taking a towel from the baby bag. Lexie put the towel over Mark's shoulder; she couldn't help but give his shoulders a rub. He was so tense but he'd be fine. She had every confidence in him she tried to tell him so with her eyes as she looked down into them.

Mark couldn't believe it. Lexie wanted to help feed the twins. As Lexie was massaging Mark, he was looking up at her. Every day he spent with her Mark wanted to spend more and more time with both her and the twins.

"Right so. I'm going to let you feed Noah as he's not sick, so in theory he should be ok feeding. Hold your arms like a cradle" Lexie said adjusting Mark's arms. "Like that there. Now just support his head." She said as she lowered Noah into Mark's arms. She handed Mark Noah's bottle before she picked up Jess.

"Now to check the bottle temp. Just squirt a bit on your wrist. If it feels cool – lukewarm then go ahead and give it to him, but if he stops put him over your shoulder and pat his back to get his wind up. OK"

As Mark settled the bottle to Noah's lips he began to drink greedily, Mark looked to his side to Lexie who looked at him and smiled and in that instant they both knew this was what they wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lexie turned towards Mark from her space on the couch to find his whole attention focused on Noah, making sure he was ok. He was going to make a great dad someday. If she was really lucky and if her baby's were really lucky maybe to them. Her musing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mark responded.

Chief Webber and Derek walked into the room looking at a chart. "Mark we'd like you to have a look at this. Please. It won't…" the chief tailed off as he looked over at Mark. The chief oblivious as always had not noticed Mark and Lexie's friendship, partly due to the fact that in the hospital Lexie kept it to Dr and Dr in front of patients and other doctors. "Ah I'll come back later." He spoke finally.

"No, just leave it there I'll look at it after lunch."

Derek still hadn't said anything. He knew Mark had met Lexie he had been there and sure he'd seen them together once or twice but Mark was holding a baby, feeding a baby. When had they gotten that close. Lexie had put Jessie back into her carrier. Now she turned to Mark "If you want to look at the chart. I'll take Noah and take them to the Canteen."

"No, we're having lunch, anyway remember why you stopped taking them to the Canteen on your own and you had something to tell me. Remember."

"I remember but …" she broke off at his warning look.

"I'll look at that chart after lunch. Is that all? " he directed his gaze at Derek and the Chief over Noah's head.

The Chief and Derek turned and left. Derek however turned back towards the office to close the door in time to see Mark gently hand Noah to Lexie and his hand brush her cheek gently as he moved to pick up the other carrier.

"Sorry about that." Mark said as he handed Noah to Lexie and his hand lightly grazed her cheek.

"It's ok." She replied. Lexie closed her eyes slightly as his fingers touched her face.

"Come on let's eat and you can tell me what was keeping you awake last night."

"It doesn't really …"

"It matters. I want to know." Mark replied.

"Fine. I kept having nightmares about him finding out about all of us. Realizing who they were and what he would do to them." As she finished the sentence silent tears were running down her cheeks. Mark stood beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lexie look at me." He said tipping her chin up towards him. "Please don't this the wrong way, don't feel obliged towards me in any way and please always be my friend. I don't want to lose you."

"Mark…." She was cut off by Mark's mouth on hers gently kissing her. She slid her hands up his arms to settle on and stroke his shoulders. This was what she'd been hoping for and not daring that he'd like her as more than just a friend that he might feel a little like she felt when she was around him. Even though he had held her before this time seemed different. This time it felt like coming home, like for the first time in a long time she was safe and didn't have to worry.

Mark was very happy he was finally kissing Lexie and she was in his arms responding to him. He could have kissed her forever, until Lexie pulled away "ow. Noah stop. Mark just let me put him down." Lexie was still holding Noah and he had a grasp on her hair.

Lexie left Mark's arms and briefly placed Noah into his carrier and walked back towards the desk.

"Much as I'd like to keep kissing you right now you need to eat." Mark smiled.

"Ok but while we eat I need to ask you some questions and have a discussion. OK." She replied.

Mark nodded as he sat down on the other side of his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Lexie sat opposite Mark at his desk. Noah and Jessie had fallen back to sleep but soon would need to be changed. She smiled as she thought this that would be a treat for Mark.

"Thanks Mark. This has been great but now to business. You had some questions for me." she asked.

"No. You first." came the reply.

"Ask your questions, my discussion may have to wait til later. I don't think lunch is going to be long enough."

"So you said last night that you didn't really have a security detail anymore. Is it adviseable to be out on your own with the babies?"

"I'm ok on my own in the the car. I have a gun and I can use it. There is also a tracking device on my car which is always on. In the boot I have stuff for the babies and myself so that if I ever need to leave quickly I can leave and not have to go back to the house. The FBI will pack up all my stuff from whereever I am living once I'm on the move and safe. I am constantly on the lookout for anything that might look suspicious. I'm a bit hard to go outside with or without the twins and I definitely don't leave the twins with anyone, as I'm never sure who I can really trust." Lexie answered carefully. The questions he was asking were the ones which would definitely scupper any ideas of a relationship he had with her. Being in a relationship is one thing but with someone who is not only a single mother but may have to leave on a minute's notice well that's difficult. Lexie focused on her salad once she had answered his questions.

"So you could have to leave quickly?" Mark answered.

"It's in case of only. I've settled in Seattle, work, family even if they are not the best circumstances, friends, you. I've settled here I don't want to leave for anything but if it comes down to normality or the twins then the twins win hands down."

"I suppose one of my biggest fears after hearing everything was that I'd get here today and you would be gone. That you'd have been spirited away and I'd like to know that you three were ok at all times. If your not here I can't keep an eye on you." he answered as he looked away. He was laying an awful lot at her door. She was trying to be careful because of the twins and the circumstances in Boston would it be worse to move too fast or too slowly.

"I hope I never have to do it. I don't want to do it. Do you have other questions?" Lexie answered.

"You said living with your dad was only temporary why is that? It's a big house and I'm sure he'd love to have his grandchildren living with him constantly."

"Well, there's the problem. Dad did not take Mom's death well. He started drinking and really I was going to have to move back anyway. Molly is living with her husband on base and is too far away. Someone had to be near to Dad. I thought that maybe by keeping an eye on him and asking him to help with the twins might bring him out of it but that does not seem to be working. So far because the twins don't sleep through the night yet the late night calls from bars to collect him haven't interrupted anything more than my sleep. But bundling them into the car in the middle of the night to go and deal with my drunk father is not a good way to live. It's too dangerous." She didn't want to tell him this. But he had said they were friends possibly on there way to being more. She couldn't keep things from him. That's not how relationships work. They needed to know everything and discuss everything. He would only feel upset if he found out about it from someone else.

"Is he violent?" Mark asked. That was his main worry she had so much to deal with. She shouldn't have to deal with that as well and what if he hurt the twins. With everything else she had to worry about her home should be a safe haven. Not a worry. She had to get out of there.

The look on Mark's face as he asked that question told her more than any of his words could have said about his state of mind as it concerned her and her babies.

"No. He's not. But he's not exactly stable. Babies need stability. I need to find a place I can make the necessary changes for our safety as well. Mark, this is an awful lot to put on you. My life is not easy. It's quite hard. You can't discuss any of this with anyone else. It's not something you can discuss with Derek or Meredith or anyone. No matter what problems comes up you won't be able to talk to your friends if they pertain to me and the twins. It could jeopardise us. It's the reason I broke down so easily and told you. I know I can trust you and you won't endanger us. Regardless of what you say or what other people think you are a good person. I really enjoyed our kiss but any relationship with me can only go two ways really casual or getting very steady very quickly. This doesn't mean we have to jump into a relationship I would like to go slowly but it might become necessary to move faster or even just to let go at some point in the future. We'll need to discuss everything with each other." Lexie said. She was going to lay it all on the line with him.

"I think we have something. If you want to go slow we can go slow. But I like you. I'm kinda scared that I'll hurt the twins but I like kids and enjoy being with you and them. I would like to take all three of you out on a date. You need to have someone to count on and I want to be that person." He replied with a smile. Since she had told him the entire story he'd developed more and more admiration for her. She was gorgeous, a great mother, strong, sexy, intelligent and she made her own decisions.

"Ok then here's ..." Two wailing crys interrupted Lexie's next words. "That is the need to be changed cry. So Mark considering there are two crying babies and only one mommy how do you feel about pitching in." Lexie smiled.

"What do you mean pitching in?" Mark replied slowly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mark looked nervous as he held Noah; Lexie had already picked up Jess and felt her for a wet diaper. That much Mark knew to do and had checked Noah. He wasn't wet but there was squishiness in his diaper that Mark didn't think was supposed to be there.

Lexie had opened up the changing mat and placed it on the floor prior to taking Jess from her carrier. Now as Mark and Lexie knelt side by side on the floor Mark started to feel apprehensive.

"Lexie, maybe this time I should just watch. I can help later."

"You're a double board certified world renowned plastic surgeon. I'm sure you can watch and change Noah at the same time. I'm even sure you won't hurt him." Lexie answered.

While Lexie changed Jess, Mark followed her actions and started to strip Noah. Just as Mark took off the diaper and looked over to see what Lexie did next he looked back just when he felt a stream of wet hit him.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry Mark. I should have told you when you take off his diaper; you should cover him because when the cold hits him, sometimes he sprays." Lexie giggled.

"Yeah, you should have told me. And you little man. We need to have a talk, you and I need to stick together otherwise you mommy and your sister will gang up on us." Mark smiled, then started to tickle Noah's tummy.

Lexie who had been taking quietly to Jess the whole time looked at Mark and smiled. Once he stopped being nervous. He was a natural. Maybe things would be ok after all.

Lexie and Mark spent the rest of lunch just sitting with the babies, talking quietly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mark asked her.

"Well we've already had it. You kind of pipped me to the post."

"So they are asleep and we have a few minutes. Come here." Mark was holding s sleeping Jess in one arm and Lexie had a sleeping Noah in hers. However, Mark raised his free arm an wrapped it around Lexie safely snuggling the two into him, sitting there Mark felt the most content he had ever been and Lexie felt safe, secure and the most content she had been since all this had started. Over the months between her first day and this day they had become friend, now there were no more secrets everything was out in the open, all they could do was wait and see what happened.


End file.
